Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers (2014 film)/Transcript
Transcript: *(A timpani roll and cymbal crash, opening strong brass and moving strings music playing in C Major) *(On a black background, we see flickers of light. The image pulls back to reveal that it is a pupil, a close-up of Leo's eye. We then see Leo, the ribboning, mask and the words "TRADE MARK" on both sides (from the previous logo, all in gold and metallic) ease back with the ribbons moving, as "Metro Goldwyn Mayer" appears shimmering and eases itself above the ribboning. The company name is darker and appears to have a "shining" effect applied to it. The mask is also different as well. Leo roars as this happens.) *(Shires 2011 logo: The short version of the 2011 CGI castle.) *(Playing with oboe and horn music playing in C Major). *(Fade in, On a dark cloudy background, water bubble when splash we see shooting stars flying towards us, a mirrored reference to the previous logo. As the flies towards us, we follow the star to reveal that we were looking at the reflection of a lake. We follow the as they skim the lake and create ripples. We continue to fly forward line up and encircle the castle and mountain ahead. Then the word "Shires" zooms back to take its place on the castle, A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), which is situated on a cloudy sunset landscape, and then fade out.) *(Shires Animation Studios logo: The shorter version. The opening variant is music.) *(Fade in, A long-shot view of Junkyard is seen. It looks peaceful and quiet.) *Narrator: Rodents. I see standard in the electricity, it's a whole wide world, the world zero hell, without standing, the rodents are ridiculous and serious, it's a same piece of jerk, it's a good vs evil, the heroes and villains, to the came of Rescue Rangers. *(Cut to Headquarters Treehouse.) *Narrator: Rescue Rangers in the headquarters treehouse in the Central Park, in the New York City, We are the rescue rangers, and the Gerbil, Dodgeball, Trampoline, and here, is your lovely items. *(Gargoyles the Idiot Man and Allen Kennethson appear.) *Narrator: Gargoyles the Idiot Man and Allen Kennethson, (Cat J. Raoul appear) It's a Cat J Raoul. *Cat J. Raoul: Let's dance. *Narrator: the most powerfull evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal it's a try to take over world. *Cat J. Raoul: It's time to light the lights. *(BOOM! Part of the Gulag blew up!) *Narrator: Gargoyles the idiot man, but they died 1999. *(Thunder and lighthing and rain.) *Narrator: But now who could stop this mad man now, it's a one place ahead, of the mysterious, medusa, for sale. *(EXT. NARA DREAMLAND – NIGHT. The fireworks exploded, marking "Shiresland." "Life's a Happy Song (Finale/Reprise)" ends) *Director: And cut! *(Matthew Mouse, the Shiresland star and the captain of the Shires, Betty, the Shires' biggest fan, and Michelle Mouse, the diva superstar were so happy that the events of Shiresland was finally over) *Betty: Wow. That was so amazing! *Matthew Mouse: Betty, you did a wonderful job. *Betty: Thank you, Matthew. Did we get that? *Michelle Mouse: We got it. *Matthew Mouse: We got it, yup. *(The director called out) *Director: Movie's over, people. Go home. That is a wrap. *(While he disappears, Jose Carioca, the gofer appeared) *Jose Carioca: Okay, nice work, everyone. Make sure to fill out your I-9s, and we'll see you on the next one. *Lady Echanted (singing): I'm number two, you're number one! *Madeline Mouse and Lady Echanted (singing): I can't believe I'm working for an... *Madeline Mouse (speaking) Oh, Shut Up! *(Everyone at Hollywood went home. Jose Carioca have Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper, Matthew Mouse, Betty ,Boofy, the comedian, and Oscar the Lucky Rabbit gather around) *Boofy: (SIGHS) *Admiral DeGill: So, uh… What do we do now? *(Dhris couldn't have been happier) *Dhris: Well, we're together again. We got the theater and all our fans are back. *(But there was no one here) *Oscar: Actually, those were extras. *Dhris: I saw a few tapping their toes. *Jose Caroica: Yeah, those were paid dancers. *(Dhris was disappointed) *Boofy: Oh. *(Mandy saw her moment and seized it) *Mandy Mouse: Or… Maybe since we're all here, now could be the perfect time for you and me to tie the knot, Chris! *Chris: (STAMMERING) Well, I mean, maybe I could. *(Betty turned their attention to the camera) *Betty: Hey, what's the camera still doing here? *(Two old hecklers, American Star & Kinder the Rabbit, appeared behind him) *American Star: Oh, no. Disaster! That can only mean one thing. *Kinder the Rabbit: Doggone it, you're right! It looks like they've ordered a spin-off. *(BOTH LAUGHING) *(The title opens with Shires presents, Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper on the run and set up the cannon.) *Mandy Mouse: All right, listen up, you freaks! I didn't come 5,000 miles to not be on TV. All we need is one stinkin' celebrity, and by any means necessary. Now, the frogs gone. We're doing things my way from now on. Let's move! *Chris: Ah, that song! I swear this one is gonna make me lose my salmon. *Jonathan Mouse: Singing getting louder, Chris! *Chris: Then move faster! Someone get that wig off Dhris. *(Cue Dhris dancing until Skipper removes the wig off him.) *Chris: Kowalski, status report. *Jonathan Mouse: I'm really getting tired of this song. *Chris: Fire in the hole! *(And at that moment, BOOM! Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper went blasting out of the cannon) *(The first title opens a Shires Animation Studios production) *Chris: Dhris, if you could have anything you wanted in the whole wide world, what would it be? *Dhris: Well, gee, Chris. I think to be a meaningful and valued member of this team. *Chris: Oh, well, we got you something else. *(The second title opens in association with Melvin Studios and Atomic Cartoons) *Mandy Mouse: OK, is everybody ready? Commence Operation Celebri-nap. Masks on! *(The third title opens from Matthew Mouse Productions and fourth title opens a Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen film.) *Jonathan Mouse: Uh, Chris? I think the open title card ready. *Chris: Not yet? *Dhris: Say yes! *Chris: Yes! Are you all ready? *Jonathan Mouse: Yes! *Mandy Mouse: Yes! *Chris: Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one, Rescue Rangers... *Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper: Away! *(RR Badges and Thunder, suddenly crack open splash the water, then opens to Shires' Chris and Dhris RESCUE RANGERS title card.) *(Cut to Rescue Rangers Treehouse.) *(Dhris sat himself down in front of a TV and watched Ed Edd n Eddy Season 2 Episode 21 Ed in a Halfshell) *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT STOP! Dodgeball has no educational value whatsoever. *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): Whaddya talking about? It builds character. Puts hair on your chest. *Mandy Mouse: I was right, the children look at to you people. *Chris: I beg your pardon? *Mandy Mouse: And the some very un-useful faces. *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): victoriously Ha ha ha! You're out, monobrow! Who's next? TV, camera shifts to Jimmy Jimmy? Or Double D?" TV, camera shifts to an empty space on the right side of the door Hey. Where'd Sockhead go? TV, Jimmy edges to the left, revealing Edd hidden behind him. Hello, Double D! *Edd (on tv): EDDY WAIT. I-I HAVE A HISTORY WITH THIS GAME I--! What's that?! I see flashes, Eddy. Deep rooted images. LIKE TENTACLES! Strangulating every rational nerve! I'M RELIVING IT, EDDY!!! *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): But it's got your face on it, Double D. *Edd (on tv): LISTEN TO ME EDDY! EDDY?! IT'S GYM CLASS ALL OVER AGAIN!!! *(Cut to Mandy Mouse's kitchen listening Edd crying tears heard in the Mandy Mouse's Kitchen to make a cup of tea with cheese and crackers. Suddenly Mandy ear listening sound like continues his crying jag, Dhris looked at Mandy, if you try to wave to tv with Jimmy begins to wail in tandem with him. Ed sees Jimmy clutching him and crying and he begins to scream as well) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): Uuuh! *(On TV, Edd falls to the ground, a quivering mess. Dhris approaches him.) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice on tv): Get over it, Shakespeare. *Jonathan Mouse: Look, I'm serious! *Mandy Mouse: You know, the last time the Shiresland must see it. *(On Flashback, Matthew Mouse and Madeline Mouse sword fighting at top the Nara Dreamland Castle) *Mandy Mouse: Hmmm, I guess not. *(On TV, Ed rubs Jimmy back and forth on top of his buzz cut. He then takes Eddy over to the garage door. Eddy is stuck to it.) *Dhris (as Eddy's voice): irked What the- *Edd (on tv): Static electricity can be quite humbling, can't it, Eddy? *Jonathan Mouse (On the Phone): Hi, This is Jonathan Mouse, this is Rescue Rangers Headquarters Treehouse, We need Assistance? AH, Professor No No No, How kind to meet a visitors. I want to add something to the policy of my house. Let's have a guest for the night, a there. So I would like to re-assure my house ... Yes, right there. No, alive. It has about one meter. Grizzly? Probably not. Mind you, But first everything, but first in the morning, Huh. *(Cut to Professor No-No-No's Castle.) *(Cut to Professor No-No-No's Mad Scientist, Professor No-No-No is in the dark. He picks up a beaker of florescent pink liquid and pours it out.) *Professor No-No-No: He's out there still! Mocking me with his scurrilous timeout! Standing between me and my dream of total domination of Idiot! *(Mark the Cat turns on the light) *Mark the Cat: Are you talking about Rescue Rangers?! *Professor No-No-No: TURN OFF MY LIGHT! Mr. 'I Know Everything About Nothing'? *(The lights go out.) *Professor No-No-No: Okay, maybe I was a little tough. But that's how my brother taught me! The only way to get it right is to get it wrong. *Wall the Lizard: But, How we going to find him? *Professor No-No-No: It's a tentacles tightened, sucking the marrow, how needs a timeout, But tonight, knock your tree down. (Fade out to black.) *(Fade in, Professor No-No-No sneak over to the side of a Rescue Rangers Headquaters Treehouse, Professor No-No-No begins his inspection. This involves walking around the tree, and looking at it from different angles. Mort and Shout's part is more straightforward. Mark and Wall starts sawing, and the dust slowly collects in the cup, Professor No-No-No, on the other end of the saw, is being pulled back and forth, slamming against the log on every pull, Just then, his phone rang) *Professor No-No-No: Uh... Oh! (Scoffs) President Clinton? *Cat J. Raoul: I'm on my way, Professor No-No-No. *Professor No-No-No: Great, they're taking the bait. See you in New York City. *Cat J. Raoul: Yes. Auf Wiedersehen, Professor No-No-No. *(Cat J Raoul hang the phone up, held up the detonator and blew up the booth) *(Finally tree fall down to crash and fade out.) *(Fade in, with a shot of the Police Station. Police cars come and go as the view pans in on the station entrance. Moving inside, officer Murdoch is mulling over case notes, while Sargent Spaghetti does the same at his desk. Spaghetti turns the ceiling fan on. Zooming upwards, we find there are more occupants to the station than originally thought. Chris is seated on the edge of the fan, binoculars ready, looking for any signs of action. He is alert as always.) *(Suddenly the phone ring) *Sargent Spaghetti (picking up the phone): This is Sargent Spaghetti here! NO! I CAN SEE THEM! I don't think so! *Chris (Jonathan Mouse is brushing his teeth with the toothbrush Chris got his earwax on the day before): Um, you're not using those ear brushes to clean your mouth are you, Jonathan Mouse? *Sargent Spaghetti: Well, it was ways ít time! (smack the phone.) *Mandy Mouse: Why's have are feeling in gym class? *Chris: In the Dodgeball! *Sargent Spaghetti: Let see a Professor No-No-No look's like? *(Spaghetti turns the ceiling fan on, Dhris push down Chris over ceiling fan.) *Dhris: Awesome Possum! *Jonathan Mouse: DHRIS! Don't if you think about it! *Dhris: No way, it's still my turn! *Jonathan Mouse: I don't care what it is. *(Chris spinning ceilling fan, Chris are thrown off, He hits a wall, a desk, a phone, and finally into a rubbish bin.) *(Cut to Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper walk through alway into New York Station.) *Molly: Hey Milly, There's a SMTV Live on CITV, There's a S-Club 7 and... *Milly: Shut the fuck up, Molly. *(Cut to Camera pans to a vending machine in the new york station.) *Dhris: A vending machine? *Chris: Well, not just any vending machine, Dhris. The last remaining home in America's nanny houses for the remaining of those succulent and chemically-hazardous bits of puffed heaven called... *Dhris: gasps Cheesy Dibbles! *Chris: Dhris a coin Happy ding-dong birthday, ya little scamp! *Dhris: Fuck you! *(In response, Dhris pecks Chris on the cheek, followed by Jonathan Mouse and Mandy Mouse, finally giving one to Skipper, only for the latter to hold Private for ten seconds, before releasing him.) *Jonathan Mouse: You must follow with us, I know exactly what's going on and do this are you're scooby-dooby-pants told. *Chris: Alrighty then. *(Cue Chris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse and Skipper smiling at Dhris with satisfaction.) *Chris: You mess with the bull, you get the horns, Dhris. Now get to that machine and get your present and sure you right and this is deserve this having reward. *(Dhris tosses the coin into the machine and tries to reach in the slot to get the bag.) *Chris: Nice work, Dhris. you got the Cheese Dibbles. *(Suddenly explosion, It's Professor No-No-No.) *Professor No-No-No: Nevertheless again, no earth creature is going to contaminate my atmosphere. *(Then Jiminy Cricket and Timothy Q. Mouse jump came in) *Jiminy Cricket: NOBODY expects the Spanish Inquisition! *(He look around.) *Timothy Q. Mouse: This is all very amusing, but I have to be going now. *Jiminy Cricket: Alright, all secondary characters, come with me. *(Cut to Shiresland News Bulletin.) *News Announcer: We interrupt this program to bring you this special news bulletin. *Newsman: This is Shiresland Newsflash, Cat J Raoul the most powerful evil cat of they all, and the number one dangerous on the nasty criminal, he's stolen the medusa for sale, It's Arthur the Cat, to get arrested that cat, But now we're go to News Reporter, it's a talking about with Cat J Raoul. *Policewoman: Well I fault I didn't ask we forgot the Milly Molly, Peg + Cat, and Franny's Feet, there isn't anymore. *Arthur the Cat: YOU'VE GOT THE WRONG CAT! *Policewoman: If didn't have cup of tea with cheese and crackers and his around with village. *(Cut to Chris, Dhris, Jonathan Mouse, Mandy Mouse, Skipper are running.) *Chris: Alright Rescue Rangers, And that's with wings! *Jonathan Mouse: exhausted We're in battle stance, sir. *(Skipper takes the sock off Skipper's head.) *Chris: Oh, good. Now we spring our trap. *(One of the Wall the Lizard smashes the gondolier's mandolin, who runs away.) *Jonathan Mouse: I'm not sure they're the ones that are trapped, sir. *Chris: Kowalski, remember our little talk about true but unhelpful comments? *Jonathan Mouse: Yes, sir. *Chris: Sometimes we just have to wing it. *Mandy Mouse: They must be in the kitchen by now? *Professor No-No-No: Failure again. Capture him! *(Before the penguins can do anything. Elsa swoops down, grabs one of the Wall and throws him in a window. Kowalski stares amazed.) *Wall the Lizard: Ah. Fuck! *Jonathan Mouse: Wow... *(Short Idiot pops out of a light bulb, throws a flash grenade at the other Mark the Cat) *Mark the Cat: Shit! *(which explodes, pushing him backwards to the wall. The telephone booth changes shape, revealing Corporation pulling out a taser, shocking the last octopus, who goes through the sewer grate.) *Wall, Mark, Mort and Shout: FUCK, SHIT, COCK, ASS, TITTIES, BONER, BITCH, MUFF, PUSSY, CUNT, BUTTHOLE, DAMN IT! *Jonathan Mouse: Sorry for underestimating the plan, Chris. *Chris: It's okay, Jonathan Mouse. Just don't ever doubt me again. Now what the fuck is going on? *(A plane flies over the rooftops and Censored drops down and lands in front of them.) *Censored: Remain calm, rescue rangers. You are now under the protection of the North East. a badge I think a ever come with me! *(Cut to Fort Knox.) *Mort and Shout: I got them! I got them! *Mark and Wall: I got them! I got them! *Cat J. Raoul: (laughing) *Mort and Shout: Oooooooooooooooooooh! *Mark and Wall: Ooooooooooooooooooooh! *Mandy Mouse: (screams) *Cat J. Raoul: (laughing) So, did you get them? *Mark the Cat: YES! *Wall the Lizard: We got them! *Cat J. Raoul: Hmm *Mark the Cat: A flash gordon thermo-atomic ray gun, boss. *Cat J. Raoul: It's not easy what i'm mean? *(Cut to North East Aircraft.) *Corporation: Oh my god. You guys are so cute! the rescue rangers and hugs them tightly And cuddly! *Chris: Hey, get away! Corporation's lower jaw No more hugs! *Corporation: It's like being licked by a basketful of doggy dogs. *Censored: sighs Corporation. Corporation! Chart a course back to North East Headquarters. *(Corporation puts the penguins down, makes a heart sign with his paws before typing a computer) *Censored: Elsa, inform them we’re bringing in witnesses. *Chris: Dhris, dibble me. *(Dhris takes a dibble bag out of Skipper's body, gives it to Skipper, then he jumps in front of Censored.) *Chris: We're not going anywhere with you. munches We don't even know who the fuck you are. *Censored: The North East is an elite undercover inter-species... *(Chris munches, Censored looks at him.) *Cesnored: The North East is an elite undercover inter-spec... munches again an elite undercover inter-species... munches again task... munches again force... munches again dedicated to help... munches again helping... munches again dedicated to... munches again; Censored growls annoyed *Censored: dedicated... (Chris munches again; Censored finishes his sentence while Chris is munching.) *Censored: dedicated to helping animals who can't munches again help munches again themselves. *(Chris munches again for the last time.) *Censored: Like rodents. *Chris: Really? And you are...? *Censored: My name is censored. *Chris: Censores, eh? What is that, uh, Cens? Can't hear that accent. *Censored: Excuse me? *Chris: There's the accent. *Censored: No, my name isn't "Censored", my name is classified because I am the leader of this straight team. The seal is Short Idiot, weapons and explosives. *Short Idiot: Ah, fuck you! *(The bear is Corporation, he’s our muscle.) *Corporation: I'll take that action. *Censored: And the owl is Elsa, intelligence and analysis. *Elsa: Damn, right! *Chris: Well, Agent Censored, so who's a going to be?! *Censored: If you can't run, But you can't hive. *(Cut to Fort Knox at night.) *Professor No-No-No: Flawlessly executed. Bravo. *Cat J. Raoul: What did you expect from world's most dangerous frog and number one criminal, Number Two? *Professor No-No-No: Yeah, I know. You're Number One, I'm Number Two. I think you mentioned that before. *Cat J. Raoul: Now that we control the Shiresland tour, Number Two, phase one of our plan is complete. We are now positioned to carry out greatest... (MUMBLING) Burgle... Blurgh-el... Burgle... *Professor No-No-No: "Burglary." *Cat J. Raoul: Yes. ...of all time, and pin it on those Shiresland, who will spend the rest of their miserable lives behind bars. Tonight, we steal the painting and then we'll have all we need to steal the unstealable, the Crown Jewels of Newcastle. Ensuring that my name goes down in history as greatest thief of all time! *Professor No-No-No: You mean our names, right? *Cat J. Raoul: Of course. My name first, then spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, spacebar, your name. *Professor No-No-No: Sure. Category:Transcripts Category:Michael Shires films Category:Shires animated films Category:Michael Shires Animation Studios Category:2011 films